2084 Atlantic hurricane season (Cheryl)
The 2084 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an above-average hurricane season with 31 storms, 14 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes forming. '''This is a work in progress. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2084 till:30/11/2084 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2084 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/2084 till:02/06/2084 color:TS text:"Abraham (TS)" from:12/06/2084 till:20/06/2084 color:C1 text:"Brooke (C1)" from:15/06/2084 till:19/06/2084 color:TS text:"Connor (TS)" from:22/06/2084 till:04/07/2084 color:C4 text:"Delaney (C4)" from:25/06/2084 till:01/07/2084 color:C2 text:"Emmett (C2)" from:30/06/2084 till:03/07/2084 color:TS text:"Fallon (TS)" from:05/07/2084 till:08/07/2084 color:TS text:"Grayson (TS)" from:08/07/2084 till:16/07/2084 color:TS text:"Hope (TS)" Barset:break from:11/07/2084 till:19/07/2084 color:C3 text:"Iago (C3)" from:15/07/2084 till:21/07/2084 color:C2 text:"Justine (C2)" from:20/07/2084 till:25/07/2084 color:TS text:"Killian (TS)" from:24/07/2084 till:02/08/2084 color:C3 text:"Lola (C3)" from:27/07/2084 till:31/07/2084 color:TS text:"Markus (TS)" from:03/08/2084 till:07/08/2084 color:TS text:"Nikita (TS)" from:04/08/2084 till:07/08/2084 color:TS text:"Orville (TS)" from:18/08/2084 till:25/08/2084 color:C4 text:"Penelope (C4)" Barset:break from:21/08/2084 till:25/08/2084 color:TS text:"Quigley (TS)" from:27/08/2084 till:08/09/2084 color:C5 text:"Regina (C5)" from:04/09/2084 till:20/09/2084 color:C5 text:"Spencer (C5)" from:09/09/2084 till:17/09/2084 color:C3 text:"Trinity (C3)" from:17/09/2084 till:19/09/2084 color:TS text:"Umberto (TS)" from:21/09/2084 till:25/09/2084 color:TS text:"Vesta (TS)" from:29/09/2084 till:05/10/2084 color:C1 text:"Wolfgang (C1)" from:01/10/2084 till:04/10/2084 color:TS text:"Xiana (SS)" Barset:break from:06/10/2084 till:11/10/2084 color:TS text:"Yves (TS)" from:16/10/2084 till:26/10/2084 color:C4 text:"Zara (C4)" from:25/10/2084 till:29/10/2084 color:TS text:"Alexey (TS)" from:30/10/2084 till:07/11/2084 color:C3 text:"Blanche (C3)" from:05/11/2084 till:08/11/2084 color:TS text:"Cedric (TS)" from:10/11/2084 till:15/11/2084 color:TS text:"Desiree (TS)" from:14/11/2084 till:20/11/2084 color:C1 text:"Eli (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2084 till:31/05/2084 text:May from:01/06/2084 till:30/06/2084 text:June from:01/07/2084 till:31/07/2084 text:July from:01/08/2084 till:31/08/2084 text:August from:01/09/2084 till:30/09/2084 text:September from:01/10/2084 till:31/10/2084 text:October from:01/11/2084 till:30/11/2084 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Abraham Hurricane Brooke Tropical Storm Connor Hurricane Delaney Hurricane Emmett Tropical Storm Fallon Tropical Storm Grayson Tropical Storm Hope Hurricane Iago Hurricane Justine Tropical Storm Killian Hurricane Lola Tropical Storm Markus Tropical Storm Nikita Tropical Storm Orville Hurricane Penelope Tropical Storm Quigley Hurricane Regina Hurricane Spencer Hurricane Trinity Tropical Storm Umberto Tropical Storm Vesta Hurricane Wolfgang Suptropical Storm Xiana Tropical Storm Yves Hurricane Zara Tropical Storm Alexey Hurricane Blanche Tropical Storm Cedric Tropical Storm Desiree Hurricane Eli Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2082. This is the first time this list has been used in the Atlantic Auxiliary List Due to the high amounts of storms, the NHC has decided that 6 rotating auxiliary lists will be included in case the main lists names run out. If all of these names are used, the NHC will resort to using the Greek alphabet. Retirement In the spring of 2085, the World Meteorological Organization officially retired the names Delaney, Lola, Penelope, Regina, Spencer, Zara, and Blanche from its rotating lists due to the amount of damages caused by the storms. The names will be replaced with Dahlia, Lilith, Piper, Raquel, Sidney, Zella, and Beatrice for the 2090 hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons